moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Sloth (FMA 2003)
Sloth is one of the seven Homunculi that appear in the 2003 anime series Fullmetal Alchemist. This character is radically different to the Sloth from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and the manga; this homunculus resulted from Edward and Alphonse Elric's failed attempt to bring their mother back to life through human transmutation. Japanese Voice: Yoshino Takamori English Voice: Lydia Mackay History When Edward and Alphonse Elric attempted to use alchemy to bring their mother back from the dead, their transmutation backfired horrifically. Ed lost his leg while Al lost his entire body, and the only thing they managed to create as a result was a malformed abomination incapable of sustaining itself. Edward was able to save his brother by inscribing an alchemic rune upon a suit of armour in the basement, anchoring Al's soul to the mortal world. Al awoke in the armour to find his brother bleeding to death after giving up a leg and now an arm, taking Ed to Pinako Rockbell's house for help. The creature that the boys had created was believed to have died shortly after its creation, but while the Elrics stayed at the Rockbells' house, it crawled its way out of the Elric house, dragging itself through the dirt where it was found by the elderly alchemist Dante. Dante fed the creature Red Stones that had been forged from human lives, and as time went on and the creature ate more stones, it fully formed to resemble the late Trisha. Dante dubbed the new homunculus "Sloth". Soon after her creation, Sloth took on a second alias "Juliet Douglas," and played the role of secretary to Führer King Bradley, who is in reality the Homunculus Pride. Although she is the youngest Homunculus, Sloth is also seemingly one of the highest-ranked, and is shown giving orders to Envy. "Juliet Douglas" was allegedly the name of a soldier who sparked the war in Ishval by accidentally shooting an Ishvalan child. She was listed as being deceased, but her name still appears on the list of those in active duty of the military. This is noticed by Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes, who, hoping to uncover the Homunculi, asks Sloth, in her disguise, to get into contact with Dr. Tim Marcoh. Sloth later accompanies Hughes to a hotel, where she says Doctor Marcoh is waiting for him. Hughes begins to grill her, asking whether she really is Douglas or whether she just took her place. Sloth dismisses the accusations, but leads him to a room where she has arranged a rendezvous with Lust and Envy. After Lust is impaled in the forehead by a thrown knife, she and Sloth go after Hughes, but Envy, disguised as 2nd Lt. Maria Ross and then as Hughes' wife, has already killed him. Sloth later assisted Envy in recruiting Wrath to their side before Greed could and helps him escape pursuit from the Elric brothers by hiding Wrath in her watery body. Later while investigating Hughes' murder, Sheska comes across the name "Juliet Douglas" many times, and reveals to the Elrics' friend Winry Rockbell a series of conflicting reports, including the fact that Douglas only looks about thirty years old, but should be in her fifties. The two young women break into the Central Military HQ telephone network hub, and connect to the Führer's office, hoping to listen in on Douglas' phone calls. They are in luck; Envy calls Sloth from an insecure line to complain that he is getting bored of waiting for the Elrics to make a move. Without giving too much away, Sloth reprimands him, but quickly ends the call, having heard the interference. She makes her way to Winry and Sheska, intending to kill them. Winry recognises her as bearing the same appearance as the Elrics' mother Trisha, before being saved in the nick of time by Ross. Sloth later reveals herself to the Elric brothers, who are horrified by her resemblance to their mother. She takes full advantage of this, frequently mocking them by acting like Trisha and using their hesitation as a chance to attack them. Although killing the Elrics is an objective of the Homunculi at this time, Sloth has her own personal reasons to kill them. She reveals that she had been suffering memories of Trisha and her life with her sons. Sloth does not wish to believe that she bears any relation to Trisha, and feels that, if she kills the Elrics, she can prove this to herself. She also remembers Hohenheim, whom she immobilizes with her liquid body, giving Dante the opportunity to banish Hohenheim to the other side of The Gate. Sloth's motivations also lie in the hope that her master, Dante, will eventually make her human. She tells Lust that this is the ultimate goal of every homunculus and to this end, she follows Dante without complaint. She has been shown not to be completely devoid of human feelings, and replaces Edward and Alphonse with Wrath, as her child, which is frowned upon by Dante. Unfortunately for Wrath, it appears that Sloth never actually truly cared for him, for her last words to him were calling him a fool. Though Wrath does not take notice to this, and begged for Dante to bring her back to life through Alphonse, who became a living Philosopher's Stone. Death In Episode 47 "Sealing the Homunculus", Edward and Alphonse are forced into a confrontation with Sloth and Wrath at an empty arms factory. Assisted by Lust who has betrayed Dante, Edward has prepared a trap specifically for Sloth: a Flamel array carved into the factory floor capable of sealing a homunculus. Ed manages to lure Sloth into the array and Lust continuously attacks her to keep her from escaping, but Ed is interrupted when he is attacked by Wrath. In his last visit to Resembool, Edward had secretly dug up the remains of his mother in preparation for the fight against Sloth. Since Sloth was created by Ed and Al when they tried to resurrect Trisha, she is weakened by proximity to the remnants of the human she was meant to replace. However, Wrath overpowers Ed and takes the box of remains, absorbing it into his body. Wrath then goes after Lust, freeing Sloth from the Flamel array and sealing Lust using his own alchemy. Wrath then embraces Sloth and in his haste, he fuses his body to hers in order to defend her. By his own impulsive actions, Wrath actually seals Sloth's doom as he forgets about the remains of Trisha he had absorbed. Contact with the remains leaves Sloth paralysed, allowing Edward to destroy her by transmuting her liquid body into ethanol and letting her evaporate into the air. As Sloth evaporates, she offers Ed and Al words of motherly advice, telling them to take care of one another. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Anime Deaths Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ironic Fate Category:Important Deaths Category:Important Characters Category:Death by Magic Category:Exotic Death Category:Death by Vaporization Category:Femme Fatale Category:Died In Battle